Sleeping
by HidanXXXKakuzu51
Summary: There will be Konan&Pain, Sasori&Deidara, Kakuzu&Hidan, Tobi&Zetsu. I'm not good at summaries, so you'll just have read it too find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, this is an amazing story! I hope it is at least. So enjoy! _**

* * *

Kisame groaned, and rolled over on his stomach. Only too roll on something hard. When he looked to see what he rolled on; he felt something or someone grind into him. He went stiff and saw that Itachi was the one who grinded into him. He felt his cock twitch from just looking at him.

Itachi had drool running down his chin. His hair was fanned out on his white plush pillow. His upper torso was glistening with sweat. Kisame watched intently as a single sweat rolled down his abs down to his hard groin, that was barely covered by a black Akatsuki sheet. Kisame breath quickened, while thinking, **Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCCKK, What the Hell am I suppose to do!?****!**

He propped himself up with his elbows. Only to have Itachi roughly throw his arm over Kisame's neck, pulling him down to where kisame's head lands next to Itachi's ear. Kisame is just surprised that Itachi hasn't woken up yet with all the fuss that has been going on.

What Kisame doesn't know is that Itachi is actually fully a just seeing how far he can go with him before he gets up and leave. **WOW! I wonder how much longer I can keep this up..** thought Itachi, until his thoughts were interrupted when felt Kisame breath on his face.

"Itachi...'' said Kisame. Kisame put a finger under Itachi's chin and lifted it up and tilted it a bit to the right. Itachi tried not to whimper, but it was very difficult. Kisame didn't even notice because he was too deep in thought, if this was right or not. Right when their lips were millimeters apart, there was a loud banging noise coming from the door.

"Wake up, breakfast is ready.", said Deidara. Kisame jumped off Itachi, and went to get him a blanket from the other side of the room. But with Kisame being oblivious, he didn't hear Itachi's whimper from lost off skin contact.

** Shit that was close to being the worst mistake I ever made in my life,** thought Kisame. ** Dammit, I was soo close of getting...**, what Itachi was thinking, until he got interrupted by Kisame laying the purple duck blanket on him. Itachi wanted to act as if he was waking up, but he wanted to see what Kisame would do. He watched as Kisame walked into the bathroom, with a semi-hard cock.

Then Kisame stopped before he shut the door, and stuck his head out. He said, "Itachi...Itachi, wake up, its time to eat." Itachi then pretended to wake up by fluttering his eyes, and stretching his arms above his head. Letting the blanket fall down some. Kisame watched in awe, as he envied Itachi's beauty. "Well,... um...yeah." , said Kisame.

Then Itachi looked him straight in the eye saying, "Kisame..? Are you alright?! You're acting kinda strange." "Everything is fine,Itachi." lied Kisame. Kisame then slammed the door, so he wouldn't be able to see him blush. Itachi looked down to see if his semi-hard cock was noticeable. Luckily it wasn't that noticeable .

Kisame took an ice cold shower, hoping the man in the other room, can't hear him pleasuring himself. When Kisame was done, he realized that he forgot to grab some clothes. Totally forgetting that Itachi was still in there, he went to the dresser, nake. "Uhh..Kisame," Itachi said hesitantly. "Yes, Itachi?" , "You don't have any clothes on." , "Okay..and?" "Well its just that...a never mind." Itachi squeaked.

Kisame knew exactly what he was doing to his partner. This was Itachi's payback, for what happened this morning. Even if he was sleeping, he deserved this torture. " Do you have a problem with this Itachi?! Its not like you haven't seen me naked before." Kisame said looking straight into his eyes. **Yea, but not after I tried to, unsuccessfully, seduce you**, thought Itachi.

Kisame still naked was waiting for an answer. "No. No problem at all." Itachi said as confidently as he can. Which really wasn't that confident sounding. Itachi turned around so his partner could get dress in peace. But that didn't stop him from taking a peek every couple seconds. Kisame could feel eyes on him, but every time he went to look Itachi was staring at the wall.

When he was finally done getting dressed he walked over to his partner. Who was glaring at the wall, as if it hit him in the face. He sat down across from him in the blue chair. When Kisame was about to ask him what he was dreaming about this morning, the door abruptly opens with a bang. " GET YOUR MOTHER-FUCKIN ASSES TO THE FUCKING TABLE! KONAN WON'T LET US EAT TILL, YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP! ", Hidan screamed.

Kisame just rolled his eyes at Hidan's usual behavior. While Itachi just ignored it in general. "We're coming," Kisame said. "You Fuckin better," Hidan said. Then Hidan leaves them.

Kisame then walks to the door entrance saying, " Itachi are you coming?" Itachi didn't give a reply; he just followed him to the kitchen. When they arrived to the kitchen everybody was glaring at them.

"What," Kisame said with a bit of irritation in his voice. "Bout Fuckin time, what took so long?" HIdan asked. " Nothing.", Itachi said.

**"**Well since everybody is here, we can eat." Konan said, while clapping her hands.

** The Ends!**

* * *

**_ I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review!~! I want to know what I should put in and what I should take out. Well the next chapter should be out in a...Bye Bye!~!~!~ _**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm so sorry! I lied to you guys. I said this isnt a crossover. There will be some Bleach Characters BUT ONLY IN THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS! They will be in 1 chapter but NOT MORE than 2~!~!~~~ Well this is probably going to be the last authors note because I personally Hate them, when I'm trying to read my stories.

So Bye Bye,

~~~Love Me~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I know I am a failure at updating stuff.. But this one is longer! I even gave the computer a high five for making it longer. **Well read then comment your thoughts about it.**

~~~~~~$%^#$*&^~~~~~

Konan sat the table with forks and and spoons. She walked to the stove and pulled out the breakfast. Setting it down, Hidan asked, " What the hell is this?" Putting her hands on her slim hips, she said, " Shut up ans eat." Hidan grumbling, did what he was told. " Well since everyone is here," glancing at Kisame and Itachi, " we can eat."

While Konan was getting a spatula, Hidan was reaching over to grab a piece with bare hands. But before he could grab a piece, Konan slapped his wrist with the spatula. "Ouch, Bitch!" Hidan screamed. Kakuzu grabbing the back of Hidan's neck, slammed his head on the table. "What the Hell Kakuzu!? What was that for?" Hidan screeched while rubbing his forehead.

With Kakuzu ignoring him, Hidan sighed and looked away from him. But when he did, he saw Pain was giving him the death glare. He flinched, knowing if he didn't apologize he would get hell for it later. So he mumbled a, "Sorry, Konan." He flicked off Kakuzu when he heard him chuckling. Waving her hand, Konan said, " Well anyway, lets eat!"

Sasori thinking, **He looks so cute stretching his body like a small, newborn kitten.** Sasori sighing at that thought, asked Deidara, "Didn't sleep well?", "No, not really. All I heard last night was, pounding and 'Harder Kuzu! Fuck me harder!' ", Deidara said imitating Hidan's voice. Hidan, smirking, whispered, "He certainly did.", but loud enough for everybody to here. "I know,". Deidara said with a serious expression. Deidara turning to Kisame and Itachi,said, "You guys are lucky bastards."

Kisame grinning, nodded his head in acknowledgement that he heard him, but Itachi didn't show acknowledgement that he did. "Please," Hidan scoffed, "There probably fucking like rabbits." Deidara stated, "No, there too much of prudes to do that." Konan agreeing with Deidara, said, "They been partners for years, and there not even close to doing that."

Itachi standing up, walks over to the sink and puts the plate in the sink. While walking out of the room, Itachi says," Thank you, Konan for the meal. I shall be going now." Konan sighing says, "You think we embarrassed him?" "He's an Uchiha; they don't get embarrassed." Kisame said as he was walking out the kitchen. As he went to look for Itachi, he heard snorting from behind him and yell for him to put his dishes in the sink.

~~~~~~~^&*^%$#^&$&~~~~~~

**Okay he isn't in the bedroom, the living room, or outside under the Willow tree. So he must be... in the training room!** Kisame thought.

Kisame walked over to the corner; watching Itachi take off his Akatsuki cloak. Then in one swift moment, take off his shirt. Itachi so focused on his thoughts he didn't sense Kisame's chakra. Itachi walked over to the motor, that moves the targets, and turned it on.

Hitting every bullseye with such grace and speed; Kisame couldn't keep up. Giving up on watching Itachi hitting the targets; he decided to just watch Itachi instead.

The way Itachi's muscles moved with every turn and twist, how his shoulder blades flexed with with every throw. The way the natural light, coming from the skylights, makes his skin look like its glowing, like a million stars in the dark night.

Itachi could feel eyes following his every movement, so he threw a glance over his shoulder only to see Kisame. Shocked, Itachi lost his footing and fell backwards. But with cat like reflects, he flipped upwards and landed on his feet.

The snap that come off Itachi pulled the shark man out of shock. Before he even registered that he walked, Kisame was on his knees looking at Itachi's ankle. When Kisame picked up the other man's ankle to get a better look at it he saw Itachi's eyebrow scrunch inward. **Did he...?** ***smirking*** **Yes, he did. Even if it was just half a second, the emotionless bastard actually showed an emotion. And even better, it was pain.** But in the back of his mind he heard, ** He must really be in pain, for him to show it. **

Pushing that thought aside Kisame,still smirking, asked, "Are you in pain?" Itachi didn't have to look to know Kisame was smirking, he could hear it in his voice. "Hn." was his reply.

Being partners with the Uchiha definitely had it benefits. Slowly, but surely you get to understand which 'Hn' means. Like that 'Hn' means, " Yes. Now get that smirk off your face before I take it off. " Kisame smirk only grew wider with the the man's silent threat. When he was going to continue with his threat, Kisame put his arm around his slender waist and pulled him upwards.

Itachi, not wanting his partner to see his flushed face, tried to move away but Kisame only tighten his grip on him. He could feel Itachi tense when he pulled him closer to himself. Itachi then slowly started relaxing under his arm. He was still hesitant, so Kisame smiled at him to reassure him.

Itachi could feel his face getting hotter, so he turned his head and tried to walk. They made it about 2 feet before Kisame started to say, " Itachi, I can cary yo..." But he shut up from the death glare he got for even suggesting that. Rolling his eyes he let the older Uchiha have his pride.

When they finally got to the doorway of the training room, Kisame was tired of letting the Uchiha have his pride. So he threw him over his shoulder and started walking towards the kitchen. Despite Itachi saying in a deadly calm tone," Kisame. Me. Down. Now."

"Itachi, I'm disappointed, I thought you would have better grammar than that."

" Kis.."

"Shut up, okay?"

Only then did the raven noticed how close he was to Kisame's butt, and how Kisame's arm was right under his butt keeping him still. Itachi not wanting him to hear how panicked he sounded decided to shut up.

Kisame felt him tense up under his arm. Even though he wanted to know what was wrong with the Uchiha he couldn't bring himself to ask. It felt wrong in a way.

Gently sliding down the Raven to the countertop; he walked over to the hardwood cupboard and violently yanked it opened. K**akuzu would kick my ass if he saw me do that**, thought Kisame. Rummaging through it till he found it; he thought out loud, " Fuck yea! I found it!"

Not able to suppress a chuckle, he frowned. Hearing a little high pitched noise, Kisame turned to see what made that noise he didn't expect to see a flustered Itachi staring at the wall. He knew Itachi was probably embarrassed that such a girly giggle would pass through his lips. " Itachi. Today is definitely a day full of surprises. Like this morning and i..." the shark boy was saying as he walked towards Itachi. "What happened this morning?" Itachi said.

Setting the first aid kit on the counter next to the Raven. He grabbed a chair to the right of him and pulled it in front of Itachi. Sitting down, he picked up Itachi's bad ankle and sat it on his lap.

Sighing he answered, "Nothing." "What happened?" "Nothing." What happened, Kisame?" , Itachi urged. Rubbing his face with the palm of his hand he said," Why the Hell do you want to know?" "I'm curious." Staring into his eyes, Kisame thought he saw a glint of mischief for just a second. "Fine. ...Umm ..you... I mean...aghghh." Rubbing his temples, looking down to hide his blush,he contined, "I rolled over you this morning onto the floor."

Kisame knew Itachi didn't believe him by the way he raised his eyebrows at him. Shrugging his shoulders while he said,"So can I start now?" "You could've started earlier." Itachi said smirking. Ignoring the Raven's comment he grabbed the First Aid Kit, and went to work.

~~~~~~$#^*&#$&%~~~~~~

**COMMENT ANYTHING!Review, same thing! Do think I am good or do you think I should quit with this writing thing?**


End file.
